


[OA] 回家吃饭

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [11]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 俩人见家长的那些事，剧情和设定承接《爱的蹭饭史》





	[OA] 回家吃饭

**Author's Note:**

> 2019迹部景吾生贺。

朝霞慢慢在男人的一身玄色晨衣之外加披了一重红纱，似乎是不愿他只顾俯身摆弄面前的花草忘记自己可能受凉——昨夜一场大雨把温度砸低至昨日的一半，院子里的泥石板路未干，凝了一层湿漉漉的潮气。

起居室的门被拉开了，女主人单手扶着门框，盯着男人的背影看了会儿。回屋取了一件羽织，她踩上木屐，沿着台阶下到院子里，慢慢踱步到了男人的身侧。

“留点神，一把年纪了抗病毒可不比年轻人了。”她把羽织披到先生的肩膀上。

忍足瑛士（前）教授直起腰来，视线仍然停在花瓣尖的露珠上，晨曦轻扫过他眼周的沟壑。他上个月刚刚退休，有着满意的接班人选，并尽己所能为一双儿女铺好了路。新任院长的职位尚在交接中，最近便难得赋闲在家，享受一门心思打理院中盆栽的时光。

“早饭好了，趁热进屋用吧。”

“来了。”

忍足教授转身拉过夫人和美的手，他们的影子倒映在泥石板路的水潭里。和美夫人挽着发髻，秋叶花色的小纹和服衬出温婉，比年轻姑娘更多几分韵味。

“你今天好像格外心神不宁啊。”她意有所指地说。

忍足教授以沉默作答，他习惯把情感藏在言语的留白之中，儿子继承了这一点。太阳由红转为黄白，终于在东方露出了全盘金面；他毫不吝惜地将光披戴到这夫妇二人身上，让他们头顶的几根白丝无所遁形地反着光。

“因为那孩子要过来？”和美一针见血。

“那位大少爷？”瑛士反问，音调微妙地上扬了。

和美捏了捏他的手，嘴角展开一个会心的笑。木屐被留在起居室外，他们来到已摆好碗筷的餐桌边落座，昭和时代的歌谣若隐若现。烤鲅鱼和玉子烧（关东人称之为明石烧的那种——这种说法真是惹人反感）整齐列在盘中，白米饭上浇了一抹酱油，旁边置了一小碟纳豆，刚盛出来的味噌汤还冒着白雾。

“早上想着小侑今天要回家，差点没把纳豆端上桌。他呀，从小就最讨厌这口了。”和美舀了一口味噌汤，“儿子平时工作忙，这次好不容易回趟家……”

她欲言又止地抬起眼皮，忍着笑看丈夫瑛士把纳豆一丝不苟地仔细拌进米饭里。

“医院里不是天天打照面？”他毫无感情起伏地答，夹起一筷子米饭。

“医院能和家里一样吗？”夫人笑着说，“难不成你还和他置气呢？”

前些日子瑛士教授和侑士吵了一架——与其说是吵架不如说起了严重争执：对于这两个同样寡言少语的男人，他们只会用无言来表达不满和反抗。他那时正周旋于继任教授选举，有意无意提点了儿子一句，结果反被孩子找上门来，单刀直入坦言自己再过几年攒够经验打算转去小儿外科，专攻儿童脑肿瘤。儿子在轮转后如愿留在神经外科，凭他的硬本事和父亲的人脉，顺理成章地深受现任教授器重，远大前程不可估量。没想到他竟宣称志在小儿外科，瑛士一时难以接受，加上先前积压多年的某些芥蒂，父子关系一度陷入僵局。

“这孩子，从小哪件事不是憋在心里？这次好不容易把想法明确说出来，说明他还是想和你商量，应该高兴才是啊。”

“他，和我商量？他早就下了决定，不过知会我罢了。”

“你又不是不知道咱儿子，某种意义上就一死心眼儿，认定的事九牛拉不回。但他绝不是那种凭一时好恶轻率决事的人，必然经过了深思熟虑。这条路你走过，他想另辟蹊径未必不是好事。”

“我们爷儿俩一争竞起来，你从来都向着他。”

瑛士闷闷地说，和美弯起了眉眼。

“我看你呀，就是不愿承认自己老了。惠里奈出阁都三五年了，小侑也三十出头了，他们俩早都长大了。”

瑛士没有答话，放下碗筷无声地叹了口气，背景的歌谣变换了调子。他们不再说话了，相对无言用完了早饭。夫人收拾干净桌面，沏了一壶清茶端上来。瑛士拿起桌面上寄来的最新期刊杂志，留下一张貌似认真阅读的侧脸。

“他们今儿什么时候来？”翻了一页后，他突然问。

和美停住了手里的动作，像是料到先生的动摇似的，她微微侧过脸。

“下午晚些时候。正好一起用晚饭。”

忍足教授推了推不是平光的眼镜，“知道了。”

一双儿女均属人中龙凤，步父亲的后尘进入白色巨塔，在各自领域迅速崭露头角。木秀于林，风必摧之——同期间的竞争自不待言，加之父辈派系问题的推波助澜，俩孩子人前被交口称赞的同时背后自也少不了非议。尤其是侑士，威胁到了神经外科比他年长不多那一批有可能成为终身副教授的前辈的地位，医局里巴不得找他短的大有人在。当发酵过的闲言碎语传到瑛士耳朵里时，他才第一次得知那位大少爷的存在。

“——当然比不上令郎能耐了，他上医大的学费可都受迹部少东家资助。”

比起儿子的恋人也携带Y染色体，瑛士更在意对方非同一般的家世背景。在他们这行有了一定地位声望就免不了和金主打交道，被人捏着利益交换的把柄倒次要，最怕对方一时兴起把你当乐子，孩子还盲目深陷其中。不温不火地堵上好事者的嘴，他事后即刻把儿子召来，侑士也不遮不掩，干脆地趁机对父亲摊了牌。

“我是以结婚为前提和他来往的。”侑士坚决地说。

忍足教授紧锁眉头，儿子的眼睛里多出某些陌生的东西。名为时间的怪物打造了一堵悬崖，他们站在山崖两侧对望，分别在对方身上找到自己的影子。沉默中的角逐没有分出上下，他们从此颇有默契地对这个话题避而不谈。

那之后过去两三年，儿子并未终止和那位大少爷的来往，按照忍足当时的自述，他们相识至今二十年，恋爱也已十余年。瑛士表面不闻不问，书柜里层的财经剪报却越堆越厚，一张如一笔地素描出迹部景吾神采飞扬的侧影。

侑士不善对家人敞开心扉，但总归与和美更为亲近，在母亲的循循善诱之下，他多讲了几嘴自己和迹部的事，过程里脸部线条也变得柔和。和美惦记着俩孩子的这桩事，旁敲侧击吹忍足教授的枕边风，间接促成了这次会面。和美知道先生心里的天平早有所倾斜，她不介意担任这个和稀泥的角色。

时针指向约定的位置，门铃应声响起，夫人前往门口去迎。侑士和迹部一前一后进入玄关，清清爽爽的休闲衣裤，脱下的风衣沾着沐浴露和除静电剂的香味。侑士率先一脚踩上木地板后，迹部方谨慎地在他身后依葫芦画瓢，沿地台边摆放整齐皮鞋，动作略显笨拙。迹部抬头撞上笑吟吟的教授夫人，条件反射地欠身致意，抢过忍足手里的两口购物袋，塞进夫人的手里。

“迹部君太客气了。”和美接过精装的袋子，视线在迹部无名指上的戒指停了半秒，辨认出和儿子衣领底下的项坠是对戒款式，“你们俩都忙了一天，饿了吧？饭菜都备好了，快进屋用吧。”

“就是……一点心意。”迹部操着对他而言似乎颇为拗口的敬语说。

和美引着他们来到起居室门口，拉开栅格木门前轻轻推了一把侑士，“你爸在里面等着呢。”侑士垂着眼睛答一句“知道了”，连这个反应也和瑛士如出一辙。

墙壁上的风景挂画露出全貌，一盏和式吊灯从木质吊顶垂落下来。餐桌边的男人朝来客点头——迹部差点以为自己看到了三十年后的忍足侑士：圆框眼镜，不苟言笑，令人难以接近的威严感。桌面上摆满了各式各样的小碟子，从煮物到渍物一应俱全，多以应季的京野菜为主，每人座前盛着一盘晶莹透亮的刺身，以及一碗热腾腾的粕汁。

“东京都知事的手术是今天？”男主人冲着落座的儿子发问。

“是，目前已经安定了。”侑士放下刚拿起的筷子答。

“主刀是？”

“藤井教授本人，我是一助。”料到父亲下一个问题似的，侑士直接一气交代完。

“行。不该出的风头别出，免得落人口实。”

父子俩人一本正经地议事，餐桌上没人贸然动筷子。迹部的视线游移在宛如复刻的二人之间，试图解读起居室内暗流涌动的空气。和美瞥了眼瑛士，不动声色地提醒道，“饭桌上就别提医院里的事了，孩子们都饿了。”

瑛士收住话柄，从通体漆黑的盘子里夹起一块北极贝，大家终于开始重动碗筷。迹部舀了一勺粕汁入口，酒糟的浓香在体内弥漫开来，肥美的腌三文鱼在口腔内打转。仔细一瞧，粕汁内放的确实是鱼肉而非猪肉，看来是京都的传统做法。

“和食还吃得惯吗？”夫人扬起嘴角问，“迹部君是在英国长大的？”

“对——您叫我景吾就行。”迹部直了直身子，“家母有英国血统，我初中之前都住在伦敦，初高中回来日本念，大学又回了英国。和食当然吃得惯，侑士他不就好这口。”

“本来想做和牛，想来也会更合你口味，结果今儿赶巧超市商场肉品相都不甚理想。”小桥流水声从院子里传来，和美苦恼地交叠起双手。

“您太客气了。以后但凡有需，我着人即刻挑头等的过来。”迹部颇为得体地安慰。

瑛士的视线移向迹部，暗自打量着这个多年来只闻其名未见其人的儿子恋人。他呈现和媒体上截然不同的一面，努力说着不顺口的敬语，言行举止得体大方，但整个人看上去非常真诚，毫无刻意矫饰，反倒像个担心露怯的孩子。儿子从小对任何事云淡风轻，唯独在迹部这件事上犯了倔，也许并不无道理可言。

“大学在英国念的？”忍足教授捡起迹部话里的重点。

“对，念的经营学。接手家业是祖父和我共同的希望。”迹部坦然地说。他忽然探明了忍足秉性的源头，虽说他现在能轻松判读那副扑克脸下的情绪，但眼前这个隐藏在镜片背后的男人他还读不懂，只能小心翼翼摸着石头过河。

“我住院实习的时候他才回国，我们俩大学的时候其实……聚少离多。”忍足有意无意地插了一嘴，言语中在暗示父亲什么似的。

暖黄色的灯光落在他们肩上，餐盘里的食物逐渐减少了。后来谈话稍放得开了，迹部讲了更多家里的私事，例如祖父是家族的核心，父亲花了数十年才得到他的认可，父母近年旅居欧洲，家族事业的重心将慢慢转移到自己身上，而相应地侑士也要逐渐负担起这个商业帝国的“女主人”职责。他讲这番话时脸上浮现出往日的神采，却比公众场合显得更为谦逊。

“要注意身体啊。”和美担忧地嘱咐。

迹部大咧咧地笑，“您放心，我会照顾好侑士的。”

侑士闻言侧过脸，虹膜里缀着浅浅的光点，眼底一闪而过笑意。状况外的迹部仍不明所以，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。夫人按住迹部伏在桌面的手，“景吾君你也是啊。”

这顿晚饭行将结束，和美起身进厨房备茶及点心，瑛士跟着过了去，留儿子和迹部在起居室，推拉门未完全合上。夫人把樱花纹样的和纸铺在陶器内，精巧的抹茶和果子依次排开，糯米粉撒在和纸中央，最后压一根竹签在旁边。

“是个好孩子啊。”她突然说。

“什么？”瑛士盯着夫人手指的动作。

夫人转过头，先生和她一起望进起居室的那道门缝。迹部正懊恼地托着腮，疑似在自我反省方才的言行，忍足不出声地笑了，抬手想伸向迹部的头发，悬在半空中犹豫几秒后收了回来。他侧身和迹部耳语几句，俩人挤眉弄眼地递起暗号，好像幼稚园里背着老师传纸条的小朋友。

“其实你也后悔的吧，”和美靠回橱柜说，“惠里奈和小侑这俩孩子，我们以前还是关心姐姐多些。小侑一直很懂事，但就是什么都憋在心里，不愿意和别人说。老实说，你见过孩子那样对你笑吗？”

“我确实亏欠他，还有你们。”半晌思忖之后，瑛士叹了口气，“这么多年都跟着我东奔西跑。你说得对……比起惠里奈，我确实更担心侑士，想要和他推心置腹的时候，儿子已经把心门关上了。”

“他心里有你。每次回家都私下问我你身体近况，提醒着按时服药和不适随诊。”

“我也是医生，那些老毛病我自然有谱。”

“我知道。”和美拉起瑛士的手，“话说回来，你还记得我们第一次见面的情形吗？我那天下戏台在后台歇息，经理找上来递了封信说，有人无论如何也想和我见一面。走到门口便看到了你，那时你还在医大念书吧，比小侑现在还年轻。”

“多少年前的事了。”

“第一眼见你我真有点害怕，这人远看多严肃呀。结果咱俩说第一句话，你还挺不好意思地对我笑了，我也放松了不少。”夫人顿了顿，瞟了一眼起居室里面的儿子，“那笑啊，和小侑前面的表情一模一样。”

瑛士收紧五指，继续听夫人娓娓道来回忆，眉眼间染上怀旧的温和神情。

“后来你还是常常来看我们那里的戏，咱俩也渐渐好上了。别人说你是你们家第一个大学医院的医生，以后说不定能当教授光宗耀祖。我听了还挺忐忑，想我们家世代从艺，列祖列宗均靠画能面谋生，到了我才走至台前，反正和医疗不搭半点关系。”

“你那时当真这么想？”

和美点点头，“怕自己扶持不了你，直到第一次去教授夫人会时都还这么想。”

“我这辈子从来没因为找了你后悔过。”瑛士低沉地说，“你跟着我，从京都嫁到大阪，东南西北地四处搬家，后来又迁到东京。这个家没你这个主心骨早散了，我才是要感激你。”

“没事儿倒嚼这些陈谷子烂芝麻了。”和美把手抽回来，掏出帕子擦了擦眼睛。她将备好的和果子端进托盘里，听到先生在她背后低沉地落了句。

“明儿周末，让他俩今晚住家里吧。”

用完点心和茶，瑛士照例琢磨起将棋局。迹部见状来了兴致，主动请求切磋一番，久未逢对手的瑛士欣然应允。隔着一张棋盘，他们在暖烘烘的被炉两侧席地而坐，原木色的棋子变幻出各种阵型。侑士起初在旁边一言不发地观棋，不久被俩人以干扰思考为由赶走，无可奈何地回厨房帮母亲收拾碗筷。餐桌很快恢复原样，新泡的清茗升着热气，忍足进里屋预备被褥和洗漱用品，夫人敲开了他的房门。

“好久没回家睡了吧。”她看着儿子在屋内忙活。侑士小时候睡的房间在隔壁，家居摆设原封不动，只是单人床不方便，便将他们安排在了这间客房，装修并没有更讲究只是一间普通的和室，但好歹两人可以同榻而眠了。

“以后多回来看您。”他抱歉地说。把两套洗漱用品放进卫生间，又从衣柜里找出合迹部身材和品味的睡衣，叠平整后放在浅灰格纹的被子上面。

“你们睡得惯吗？”和美意有所指地问。

“您多虑了。”侑士的语气不自觉变得柔和，表情竟有点少年的青涩，“我办公室里的充气床他照睡不误，这儿就更习惯了。”

和美在床边坐下，想到厨房里和瑛士的对话。她记得第一次把搬家消息带给侑士的时候，孩子刚在学校结识了谈得来的小伙伴，听到母亲提及转学事宜，抓着玩具的手垂了下来。后来侑士习惯了频繁的告别，每次都能快速打包完毕行李，帮着父母和姐姐一起把家具搬上卡车。他几乎从不提学校里的事，堂弟谦也是他唯一有固定来往的同龄伙伴，夫人看着儿子在灯下安静阅读的侧影，多少有点不是滋味。

来到东京之后，侑士的生活逐渐起了变化。他开始和周围人产生联系，家里经常有个红色短发的小潮男来留宿，还在暑假带过个扎辫子的帅气孩子一起回大阪老家。书桌上多出一张网球部正选的合照，照片里的孩子们勾肩搭背，站在中间的儿子全无平日的拘束。那时的和美未能找到谜题的解，但终究感到欣慰，后来也劝说丈夫答应了儿子留在冰帝念六年书的请求。看着眼前长大了的侑士，她忽然寻到了问题的答案，儿子的心被什么东西一点点填满了，像是终于有所着落。

“我们那屋还有多余的被褥，有需要就来拿。”和美拦住正欲离开床铺的侑士，示意他坐到自己身边，“——你爸的有些话，别放在心上。如果你真下定决心去小儿外科，他不会拦你的。”

侑士停顿了一会儿，“我知道。也不是这几年的事，还早。”和美拍了拍他的肩。

“惠里奈还好吗？她也好几周没回来了。”

“好得很。最近刚和姐夫联名发了论文，发LINE嘲讽我手速和脑速一样慢来着。”

“让她少熬点夜，啊，成不了仙的。”和美摇了摇头，“以后你让谦也君常回家里坐坐。”

“能吃您做的饭，他巴不得天天来呢。”

墙壁上的挂钟分针爬过几格，俩人叙完近况，和美把屋内空间还给侑士。临跨出门前她回过头，微笑着补了句，“对了，景吾君送我那簪子，我很喜欢。”

“喜欢就好。他专门差人去京都找匠人定做的，您中意的手艺。”侑士难得笑开了。

月光穿过乳白色的纱帘，把一室榻榻米染成灰白。洗漱完毕的侑士倚在壁橱门上看书，房门被推开成一个扇形，迹部摇摇晃晃地撞了进来，看上去心情非常愉悦。忍足捞了一把险些直挺挺跌进被褥的迹部，伺候他把荡在外面的两条腿收到被面上。迹部半眯着眼睛，自然卷的发尾微微翘起，嘴里愉悦地嘟囔着意味不明的词组。

“怎么还喝酒了？” 清酒的香味漫进鼻腔里，侑士皱了皱眉。

“本大爷陪老丈人喝酒呗。”迹部脸朝下趴在枕头里，“哎哟，教授可太能喝了。”

侑士把迹部的脑袋抱到膝盖上，五指插在头发里顺了顺。迹部鼻息间发出了舒适的闷哼，下意识地蹭了蹭侑士的大腿，伸出双臂在他后腰合拢了。迹部平时端着大爷架子，只有在少数时候才肆无忌惮地赖着侑士，部分行为倒退回孩童状态。侑士最清楚迹部吃哪一套，也格外着迷他此时毫不掩饰的率真。

“最后谁赢了？”瞧迹部缓得差不多了，侑士开口问。

“这不重要。”迹部翻了个面儿，故作神秘地一笑。侑士知道他还飘在云雾之间没下来，哄着迹部换了备好的睡衣，多少睡得更舒服些。

迹部的脑袋埋在侑士胸前，鼻尖拱开他的衣襟，正好贴上那条大爷亲赠的链子。抓过侑士的右手，迹部把作为项坠的戒指套进他的无名指，和自己无名指上的那枚凑成一对，孩子一样傻乎乎地笑了。手指勾在一起玩了好一会儿，半不舍半不甘心地把戒指取下来，塞回侑士大开的衣领里。

侑士凑过去吻了吻他的鼻尖，“怎么了？”

迹部的大脑勉强维持着低速运转，“……下棋的时候教授问我，最喜欢你哪一点。”

“你回答什么？”侑士紧张地问。

“我说，”迹部得意地挑起眉毛，“我最喜欢他爸。”

侑士哭笑不得，想象了一下父亲竟无言以对的模样，怜爱地揉了揉迹部的后脑勺。这段对话八成有意味深长的后续，但没必要听完整，他无需反复确认自己对于迹部的重要性。

“我还是觉得应该给你爸送几位大体老师，附带一所比你们医院还专业的研究所。”迹部若有所思地摆了摆手，脑子里已经开始构建计划。

“那估计最迟下周，医院的伦理委员会带着警察叔叔就找上门了。”侑士不禁吐槽。

“好吧。”迹部悻悻地说，眼睛里旋即又亮起光，“总之咱爸同意把你嫁给我了，以后你就彻彻底底是本大爷的人了。”

侑士张了张嘴，竟然组织不成连贯的词句，也找不准对这句醉话吐槽的重点究竟是熟极而流的“咱爸”还是“嫁给我”。登门正式拜访之前，他和迹部透露过父亲的态度，说我们忍足教授嫌你太有钱了，认定我居心不良想攀高枝儿。迹部当即抗议，你们不能因此就歧视我这个可怜人，有钱又不是我的错。俩人明面上十分淡定，却各自在心里预演了无数种可能性，从最好的到最坏的。迹部亲自挑选见面礼，过来的车程上和自己不停地没话找话，行为明显一反常态。目前看来事情在往好的那面发展，忍足一时不知是该感到欣慰还是为自己哀叹。

他听到迹部继续得意洋洋地说，“回屋前去了咱妈那儿，夫人把你们家祖传的宝贝送给我了。”

“什么？”

“钱、柜、钥、匙！”迹部伸手摸向裤兜，找了半天才意识到自己换了睡衣，挣扎着想抬起身子去拿床头柜上的外裤，被侑士一把按回了床铺里。

“祖宗，这个咱们明儿再看也不迟，啊。”忍足无奈地劝。

迹部没有表示反对，四肢重新缠上侑士，迷迷糊糊找到他的嘴唇。侑士安抚性地给予恋人一个深吻，分开后颇为好笑地问，“小景，你既张口闭口老丈人，又收了我们家传长媳的宝贝，你到底是来提亲还是来求娶的？”

“娶你。”迹部不假思索地答，爪子伸进侑士衣领里吃着豆腐，整个人更紧地贴了上来，“反正你是我的。”他睁大眼睛强调，右手握住侑士的肩胛骨，指尖顺着脊柱线滑下来，热量在俩人之间弥散开来，呼吸的调子随之变化了。

最后一丝理智的驱使下，侑士反手敲了敲身旁的墙壁，发出清脆的声响，空心，几乎不隔音。迹部不甘示弱地瞪回去，权衡之后钳着忍足下巴不轻不重地咬了一口。以前在侑士出租屋蜗居的日子，迹部一旦上头在过程里毫无克制，面对忍足的提醒反而给予更热烈的回应，一味放任本能和欢愉带走自己。而今忍足家是不一样的场合，迹部头一次收起大爷脾气，乖顺地躺回忍足的怀里。

“今晚暂时先放过你。”他忿忿地撂一句。

俩人在黑暗里并排躺，玻璃窗在木框里摇晃，无端闷热的空气。侑士偏过头，迹部的胸膛规律起伏着，鼻尖上细微的绒毛反着月光，他的眉毛蹙成一团，咕哝着翻了个身，半边脸颊压进枕头里。侑士的手停在迹部发顶，无可救药地动摇了。他们好久没尽兴了，这周每天加班回家各自倒头就睡，迹部去法兰克福的飞机定在后天，预期又是近一周的分离。他明白迹部的心思，自己又未尝不是。这么想着，侑士心一横，翻到了迹部上方。

“不许出声，否则……”他咬着迹部耳朵警告。

下一秒迹部睁开眼睛，瞳孔里大写着清醒，扯过侑士的脖子往下按。这次他前所未有地克制，声音卡在喉咙里。侑士压低了身子，刘海挂在迹部额前，颈间的链子垂落下来，戒指泛着银色的光。进入之后俩人都憋得不太行，索性以想吃了对方的架势吻在一起，意识在上下左右的不断变化中从脑内被剥离。和式结构的卧室清凉透风，翻滚在床铺里的两扇身体却是热的。

对时间的感知停滞了，汗水淌过下巴，疲倦在一瞬之间的明亮后袭来。他们双双倒进被褥里一动不动，迹部嘟囔一声好累，心满意足地枕着侑士手臂进入睡梦。侑士的大脑放空了，待呼吸平复之后放弃思考，任凭困倦淹没了他。

迹部在早上被侑士摇醒，阳光刺进他的眼睛里。正想一巴掌糊上这人的脸，惊觉头顶并非熟悉的雕花床柱，而是原木色的天花板，直接拧着侑士从床铺里坐起来，从更衣到洗漱一气呵成，将自己装进得体的晨衣里，假装从容地前往起居室。

俩孩子推开栅格门进来，和美笑着和他们道过早安，不忘询问昨晚是否睡得安稳。忍足和迹部一脸俨然地点头，各自在心里计算了主卧到客房的距离，粗略得出还算令人踏实的结论。和美把早饭逐一端上餐桌，进到庭院里知会瑛士。

迹部在餐桌边落座，这才意识到自己的早饭和其他人的和食不大一样。他面前盛着一大份英式早餐，两片黄澄澄的煎蛋，煎烤至微焦的香肠和培根，茄汁焗豆躺在番茄和蘑菇中间，酥脆的黄油面包飘出香气，另有一杯早餐茶立在旁边。

“您不用特意……”迹部抬起眼皮。

“没有的事。我一直想试试做西式早餐，可惜家里没人愿意吃这口，景吾君来了不正好吗？”和美拉开椅子坐下。她的盘发里插着木槿花发簪，昨日迹部新赠的那款，摇动间熠出流光溢彩。

迹部的神情柔软下来，拿起刀叉优雅用餐，真诚赞美了和美的厨艺。忍足对付起面前的青箭鱼，金黄的鱼肉合着白米饭，凉拌蔬菜辅佐解腻，吃得格外香。和美和瑛士讲起庭院里的花草，迹部饶有兴致地加入了对话，他和瑛士在昨晚对弈拼酒之后关系拉近不少，现在站在等高线上交流，侑士偶尔也插上两三句嘴，描绘出一家人用餐的温馨场景，好似他们已共度过无数类似的周末早晨。

早饭过后，迹部来到侑士以前的屋子找乐子。他已许久没来过，房间内的摆设倒和从前别无二致，书柜和架子占了半边墙壁，和低矮的单人床遥相对望，床头立着一盏落地阅读灯，照亮覆在窗前的百叶。迹部从架子上抽出一本书，嘲笑了忍足一如既往的阅读品味。低头看见个精致的巧克力盒子，迹部的眼睛亮了一下。

“这个盒子，不是本大爷送你的吗？”迹部抚过盒面的金箔纸，“怎么，舍不得扔啊？”

“竟然留在这里了，怪不得我一直找不到。”侑士惊喜地说。

迹部好奇地看了忍足一眼，得到主人许可后打开盒盖，露出盒中整齐摆放的卡片和小玩意儿——他写给侑士的无数张便签条，他随手送给侑士的纸质干玫瑰，他们观看过的电影和戏剧票根，他们为数不多的拍立得合影。和他相关的每一样小东西，都被忍足小心收进了这个盒子里。

“还不是不舍得扔……”迹部垂着眼睛说。

侑士挠了挠头，拉着迹部坐到床边，回忆起每件宝贝背后的故事，边说边笑着歪倒在了彼此身上。一张边角泛黄的照片掉落下来，着校服的俩人在照片里并排坐，少年特有的意气风发，然而他们视线飘在镜头之外，比起摆拍更像是偷拍的成果。

侑士的眼底闪过一丝怀念，“这是学园祭时候的照片吧。”

迹部凑近过来，兴致盎然地捏着照片，吐槽起侑士在学园祭上和他对着干的事迹。话说一半主动咽了回去，八成是想起了自己那场无疾而终的夏日恋情。他躲开忍足玩味的目光，捡起盒子里的书签转移了话题。

仔细观赏完每样宝贝，侑士把东西收回巧克力盒子里，半开玩笑地抱怨，我那时真的觉得你很奇怪，一上来就要我请你吃章鱼烧，还非要和我换便当吃，虽然你自带便当会备很贵的菜品，我一点都不亏倒是。迹部踹上侑士的小腿肚，义正严辞地说自己后悔了，当时便当没吃几口好菜，光记得腌鱼的臭味，最后还招惹了个搭上一辈子的麻烦精。

忍足惆怅地说是啊，就是因为和你在一起，感觉以前的恋爱小说都白看了。迹部逼问此话怎讲，侑士却拒不交代。当年大学异地那会，迹部每次回来潦草冲过澡，扎了个松垮垮的毛巾，扳过侑士的脸迫不及待地吻上去。忍足问他长途飞机累不累，想吃点什么东西充饥，迹部含含糊糊地避而不答，推着侑士倒进后面的床铺里，直到俩人筋疲力尽地瘫在被窝，大爷才后知后觉自己肚子空了，反过来催促忍足去厨房弄好吃的。侑士从此知道自己在谈一场迹部景吾式恋爱，默默在心里把无可救药的浪漫幻想束之高阁，当然，这种事他绝不会透露给迹部。

迹部不屑地跳过了这个话题，推了推侑士的肩膀，“老实说，你小时候的梦想，是不是娶个像和美妈妈一样会做饭的老婆？”他的语气微妙泛着酸。

“这都不重要。”侑士认真地摇摇头。

“那什么重要？”迹部追问。

长睫毛的阴影梳在下眼睑，忍足悄悄抓过迹部的手。

“——爱我、懂我就好了。”

迹部哼了一声，“真是个笨蛋啊。”

仲秋的枫叶落在泥石板路上。瑛士手持修枝剪，裁开草木的叶子。轿车隆隆的油门声由近及远，鸟儿从林中振翅飞向高空。潺潺的小溪从石桥下流过，木屐屐齿撞击地面，和美站在了他的身后。

“他们离开了？”瑛士淡淡地问。

“嗯。”和美答应。侑士和迹部临时接到了工作电话，留不到午饭的时间，和美便赶制了两份定食便当，让他们带着待会趁新鲜吃。昨儿正好新打了乌冬面，封在塑料袋里让俩孩子一齐带走，实在忙的时候可以对付一顿。

“怎么？”瑛士放下手里的修枝剪。夫人捡起挂在灌木丛上的枫叶，抚摸着叶片表面的纹路。

“也不知道下次什么时候回来。”她轻声说。

“有心回来的话，不是什么时候都可以吗。”瑛士移开了视线。

和美抬起眼皮，脸上的表情舒展了开来，心里的包袱仿佛也放下了似的。

“也许你说的对。”瑛士淡淡地扔一句。

“什么？”

“我老了这件事。”

他望着明亮的天空，脑海里浮现昨晚那孩子的样子。被灌了一合半清酒的迹部端正地坐在棋盘对面，那句玩笑话过去，迹部重新对上他的视线言语丝毫不乱：我也……说不清楚，就是看到他就开心，然后就心软想把什么都给他。那孩子最后这么说。

“当真往心里去了？”和美问。瑛士没有回答，在午后的阳光里转过脸来。

“下月得闲的时候，我们回趟老家吧。你的和我的。”

微风扬起一树红枫，夫人笑着说好。

END


End file.
